TBBT Gang Reacts To Toy Story 4
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: If nobody has seen Toy Story 4 yet, DO NOT READ THIS! IT CONTAINS SPOILERS! Please leave positive reviews!


**OK! So I just saw the movie and I was a mess at the end of it! Good lord! So I had a fanfic breakthrough about the guys going to see the movie!**

**I also had another fanfic breakthrough but I am still on Destruction Aftershock! I will continue that while I wrote the new story!**

**Anyways! Please leave positive reviews!**

"Are we really going to the midnight showing?"

"Yes!"

"Really? A midnight showing?"

"Yes!"

"And I'm going with you guys?"

"YES!"

"Sheldon, I don't want to stay up just to see it!"

"C'mon! You made it through Endgame! You can make it through this!"

Amy sighs and yawns as Sheldon tries to convince her to see Toy Story 4 with the rest of the gang.

"Just please Amy!"

She groans, "Fine. But you seriously owe me because I want to go to bed."

The two walk out of their apartment and went across the hall to see a tired Penny and an excited Leonard.

"So we're meeting Howard, Bernadette and Raj at the movie theater?" Leonard asked Sheldon.

"Oh yes," he replied.

Penny sighs sounding annoyed, "Why do I even bother coming?"

"I ask the same thing," Amy said.

"Why? You love Toy Story!" Leonard said to Penny.

She scoffs, "Yeah. Sure I did… Until it all went downhill after the third one!"

"Trust us Penny, this one will get better, right Sheldon?"

"Indeed Leonard," Sheldon answers his best friend. "Let's go before the movie starts!"

And with that, the four head down the elevator.

Amy then says to Penny, "I bet you 50 dollars that Leonard will cry during the movie."

"I bet you 100 that you'll fall asleep during the movie."

"I'm not that tired Penny," Amy yawns again as they hear a ding and the elevator doors open.

The four got in a car and made it to the movie theater at 11:50 PM finding Raj, Howard and Bernadette there waiting for them.

"Perfect. We won't make it to see the movie," Sheldon groaned.

Leonard then said, "Sheldon. We reserved the tickets. We only have 10 minutes."

"I mean there won't be enough time to get popcorn, drinks take a bladder check before going in the theater," he said with a pout.

"How about I'll get you the popcorn while you use the bathroom," Leonard said.

Sheldon then starts a lecture, "First of all, you do the popcorn all wrong. It was a little butter and a touch of salt! One time when we saw the Green Lantern movie, you made popcorn too salty that I missed about ten minutes of it just to get water. And that other time when you all forced me to see Frozen, you made it too buttery that the popcorn was all soaked in it making it all soggy. And second of all, I don't have my PRK with me, how am I supposed to use the restroom without it?"

"What's a-"

"Let's get out of the car!" Leonard interrupts Amy and immediately gets out of the car before Sheldon starts another lecture.

Very annoyed, Penny sighs and then says to Amy, "Ok new bet. 100 dollars that Sheldon complains throughout the movie?"

"You're on."

Bernadette then asked coming over, "What are you guys doing?"

"Since we are forced into seeing this movie, we are betting. I bet Amy that Sheldon will complain during the movie and she bets that Leonard will cry during this movie."

"Oooooh! Then I will bet both of your life savings if the other guys cry. Howie told me it was so emotional."

"Ain't gonna happen, but it's a deal," Amy says nodding but turns around seeing Penny stuffing something under her shirt. "What are you doing Penny?"

"Just wait, and don't say anything yet," Penny says showing them what looks like a baby bump as the group heads inside to get their tickets and snacks before going in the theater to take their seats.

Raj said excited bouncing in his seat, "I can't wait to see this!"

"Me too! I hope it's better than the last one," Leonard said very excited as well.

Penny sat down and then pulls out three beer bottles.

Amy asked shocked, "Really Penny? They're gonna kick us out!"

"No one will notice! I snuck it in making them think I am pregnant," she replied giving one to Amy and Bernadette. "Found these in the backseat and I thought this would get us through the night."

Sheldon then tells the rest of the gang. "Ok. Bladder check!" He sits down and then says, "Check."

"Check."

"Check."

"Check. Wait… Nope!"

"Hold it Wolowitz! The movie is starting!" Then the lights in the room dim.

During the beginning, Sheldon holds Amy's hand as they watch Woody say goodbye to Bo Peep.

"I knew they would've made a cute couple. Don't you think?"

"I must agree," Sheldon whispers, "They always were since the first movie. I'm surprised that she's back in this movie after not being in the third one."

The movie continues up to the part where the toys meet Forky.

"Awww! Cute!" Bernadette said to Penny.

"Ehh, I had a toy like that, it was much cuter," she replies taking another sip of her beer, "And it's name was Tootsie."

Bernadette said, "What is she? A teddy bear? A doll?"

"A football. Yeah. I played with it and drew a face on it."

"Oh… Well I had a dollhouse and I played with it a lot," Bernadette says drinking the beer. "I never gave it away. I even kept it for Halley."

Amy also joins in on the conversation, "You know, I did have a Raggedy Ann doll as a kid. I still have her at my old house…"

"Raggedy Ann is like the creepiest doll ever," Penny said in disgust.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Actually Penny," Bernadette says to her, "I loved Raggedy Ann when I was little."

"I had over thirty Barbie dolls and Polly Pockets," Penny said, "I mean they have a lot of accessories and clothes yet Raggedy Ann only has like one dress!"

"Stop talking! I can't hear the movie!" Sheldon hisses at the girls.

Penny then points out to Amy, "Your husband complained! Pay up!"

Groaning softly, Amy reached into her purse and took out a wad of cash to give to her.

The movie ran long and when Bo Peep shows up, Raj nearly shouts getting shushes from the audience, "YES! MY GIRL!"

"Thought Jessie is your girl," Howard asked.

"Eh, screw her! Bo Peep is now a badass," he comments.

"So is Jessie," Howard then whispers to him.

It went on until Howard finally said to Raj, "You're right. Bo Peep is a true badass."

Over halfway through the movie as it reaches the climax, Amy notices Leonard in tears, she turned to Penny and said, "Give me the money back. Your husband is now crying."

"Are you serious?" Penny asked looking past Amy and Sheldon to Leonard who took off his glasses to wipe his face for a moment.

"Ugh!" Penny pulls out half of the cash from her pocket and gave it to Amy.

"Now we're even," she confirms as they watch the rest of the movie.

Sheldon comments to Leonard as they watch a doll be passed onto a child, "So, basically I thought this doll would be an antagonist like the one doll in the second film and the evil bear from the last one. But she's not that evil. What an interesting twist…"

"Yeah. Those Pixar people sure are clever," he replied.

"I wonder what movies they'll make next."

Soon, the movie had ended and Penny, Amy and Bernadette didn't really cry but Sheldon was wiping his tears while Leonard and Howard cry, but Raj was a blubbering mess.

Bernadette noticed Raj and then shouts, "Raj is crying! I win! Fork it over bitches!"

Penny and Amy frowned and rolled their eyes as they gave her all the cash.

Leonard and the guys noticed that through their tears.

"Were you three betting on us?!"

"Yeah," Penny said, "We were. And that is for making us come here!"

Raj continues to sob, "Why does Woody have to leave them! WHYYYYYY?"

"God, I never really expected that," Howard said wiping his teary face as well.

Leonard then cries, "When they finished with 'To infinity and beyond'… That was the saddest way to complete this!"

Sheldon then said a little upset, "As I recall from the last film, the girl promised Andy to take care of Woody but she didn't! And I have to be honest here. I'm wondering if either of us separate from our social group because something happens to one of us… But I want us to stay together."

"Buddy," Leonard comforts him. "We will stay together no matter what comes to us."

The others nodded and Sheldon says, "Thanks…" He stands up to stretch. "Let's head home. Way past my bedtime."

"Yeah, let's go," Howard agrees as they all leave the theater to get in their cars to head home.

"I can't believe Bernadette won the bet," Penny said upset.

"And I can't believe you were betting on us," Leonard says to his wife while driving.

Sheldon says leaning back in the passenger seat, "I can't believe that Woody left them! I hope the live action version of The Lion King doesn't end up like this as the animated film."

"Of course it won't," Amy said from behind him. "It will be the same."

"But you won't know for sure. Disney always has full of surprises…"


End file.
